


Healing Touch artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1000x1275@300dpi</p><p><b>A/N:</b> Artwork I made for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/"><b>dennih23</b></a> 's <a href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/27028.html">story with the same title</a> ♥ It is absolutely wonderful and I am so happy that not only I was able to provide visuals for it, but I could also fill another square with it :D Squeeee ♥ Thank you again for the inspiration, my friend \o/</p><p>I also have to say that I am ridiculously proud of the eye work here :D I wanted something magical and shiny and well, with Matty's eyes we're halfway there by default (lol) but the particular screencap I decided to use had nothing even close to what I had in mind (see <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/0l4jh7fsdafycru/eye.png?dl=0">here</a>)</p><p>Also, this fills the <i><b>healers</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing Touch artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1275@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Artwork I made for [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[**dennih23**](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/) 's [story with the same title](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/27028.html) ♥ It is absolutely wonderful and I am so happy that not only I was able to provide visuals for it, but I could also fill another square with it :D Squeeee ♥ Thank you again for the inspiration, my friend \o/
> 
> I also have to say that I am ridiculously proud of the eye work here :D I wanted something magical and shiny and well, with Matty's eyes we're halfway there by default (lol) but the particular screencap I decided to use had nothing even close to what I had in mind (see [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0l4jh7fsdafycru/eye.png?dl=0))
> 
> Also, this fills the _**healers**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3qkf5rev8z0buqn/healingtouch.png?dl=0)  



End file.
